In some cases, an ailment may affect a patient's activity level or range of activities by preventing the patient from being active. For example, chronic pain may cause a patient to avoid particular physical activities, or physical activity in general, where such activities increase the pain experienced by the patient. Other ailments that may affect patient activity include movement or neurological disorders, such as tremor or Parkinson's disease, which may result in irregular movement or activity, as well as a generally decreased level of activity. Further, other neurological disorders may affect a patient's physical activity. For example, epilepsy is an example of a neurological disorder that may change or otherwise affect physical activity frequency or magnitude of the patient. Occurring epileptic seizures, or the threat of seizures, may deter physical activity. Additional neurological disorders may include tremor, multiple sclerosis, or spasticity.
Neurological disorders may also include other disorders. The difficulty walking or otherwise moving experienced by patients with movement disorders may cause such patients to avoid movement to the extent possible. Further, mood or other psychological disorders, congestive heart failure, or cardiac arrhythmia are other examples of disorders that may generally cause a patient to be less active.
Drugs are often used to treat neurological disorders. In some cases, these ailments are treated via a medical device, such as an implantable medical device (IMD). For example, patients may receive an implantable neurostimulator or drug delivery device to treat chronic pain, a movement disorder, a neurological disorder, or a mood disorder. Congestive heart failure and arrhythmia may be treated by, for example, a cardiac pacemaker or drug delivery device.